


Teacup Trolls Volume One

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Belly Rubs, Chubstuck, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Morailligence, Other, Teacup Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol i got bored and wrote a fic off an au me and @krabkri made up <br/>side note, karkat and kankri are morails in this lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup Trolls Volume One

"Karrrkaaaat," Kankri crooned, looking at his tiny descendent.   
"Did you eat too much?"  
The small, only about 4 inch tall troll in front of Kankri nodded, rubbing his bulging gut feebly as it hung over the waistband of his little pants.  
"No shit I ate too much, I ate a whole cupcake." Karkat said into his tiny mic so Kankri could hear him without holding him to his ear, or Karkat having to yell.   
"Technically, it was a mini cupcake, but yes, it was a lot." Kankri agreed, surprised the little troll's small stomach could hold it all. "Would you like me to assist?"   
Karkat snorted. "You mean, rub my belly? Sure, knock yourself out."   
He scooted bit closer to the bigger troll, laying on his back on the table Kankri used to keep them mostly eye-to-eye.   
"That can't be comfortable," Kankri tsked, and reached over him to the little tissues box "apartment" in which he lived, getting a doll sized pillow and a blanket the size of a wash cloth.   
"Here," He said lifting Karkat gently and folding the blanket underneath him, then setting him back down.   
"Is that better?"   
Karkat nodded, hiccuping and pushing his little jeans down.   
"I popped the button," He said proudly, pulling the jeans off completely and rubbing his heavy belly with his little hands.   
"You certainly did," Kankri commented, glancing at the tiny jeans. "These were too tight anyways, yes?"   
"Uh-huh," Karkat nodded, eyes closed as he rubbed his huge, stuffed belly.   
"Would you still like help with that?" Kankri asked, draping another blanket over Karkat's chubby legs.   
"Yeah," The little troll agreed, moving his hands out of the way. Kankri gently began rubbing Karkat's tummy with the pad of his index finger, going in little circles.   
"Goodness, you really did eat too much, didn't you?" Kankri asked, feeling how swollen and full his little belly was.   
Karkat nodded, purring loud enough for Kankri to hear without the mic. The larger troll smiled at his descendent's purring, happy he was able to help.   
Karkat soon fell asleep, predictably, and Kankri made sure to move him as gently as possible to bed, not wanting his little grub to get cold during the night.   
When Karkat woke up the next morning, he found himself warm and cozy in bed, with a tiny cup of water on his nightstand.   
He sighed, smiling and shaking his head.   
"You're just too good to me, Kankri."


End file.
